


THE 100: CAMP GAME NIGHT AU

by lululalakent



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Crack, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2025168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lululalakent/pseuds/lululalakent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Octavia announces Camp Game Night and Clarke suggests the drinking game Never Have I Ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Never have I ever..

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first fic and I thought it was a cute silly idea so I wrote it. I hope you enjoy it! Lucy xx

Jasper, Monty, Finn, Raven and Clarke were sat in the third level of the drop ship shifting slightly under Octavia’s determined stance and expression.  
“Why are we here?” Raven asked, voicing the others thoughts.  
“I told you already.” Octavia bit back, “Group meeting, just waiting for Bellamy- I left a note in his tent.”  
“Yay” Clarke muttered under her breath. Hearing footsteps on the ladder Octavia turned and opened the hatch that was the main entrance to the top floor of their bunker. “Bell!” Octavia squealed and grabbed his hand pulling him to the floor with the others. Clapping her hands she announced “Now you’re all here I’m officially announcing camp game night!”  
“Wait, what? I thought we were discussing medical supplies?” Clarke spit.  
“Yeah O you said you had a plan for the grounders?” Bellamy shouted.  
“We thought this was about communications,” Jasper said, motioning to himself, Monty and Raven. As Finn stayed silent Bellamy scoffed to him, figuring that Clarke was the main attraction for this meeting in Spacewalker’s eyes. 

“GUYS! Play along, please!” Octavia implored whilst giving Bellamy puppy eyes she knew he couldn’t deny. “Fine. What’s the game” Bellamy responded as Octavia shrieked and pulled him into a spine crushing hug. Clarke scoffed “This is ridiculous! How are we meant to protect ourselves from Grounders and prepare for the arc coming down when we’re playing childish games? “ Bellamy smirked at her, “Come on princess. Live a little, by the time the Arc along with Mother Griffin comes down there won’t be a chance for fun. Watching Clarke stiffen at the mention of her mother and roll her eyes he smirked before muttering, “I knew the princess wouldn’t have fun.”

Clarke turned to Octavia “What are we playing?” Hey eyebrows rising as she took in Bellamy’s dropped jaw at her unexpected determination to prove him wrong. “We were going to play a stupid earth game called hide and seek but I think the Ice King and Queen need warming up. Monty! Get the Moonshine”. Clarke roared with laughter, when glancing at the others shocked faces she added with a wry smile- “Have any of you ever played Never Have I Ever?” Bellamy smirked and replied, “What do you know the Princess might be fun after all!” Finn growled and embarrassingly added that he didn’t know how to play and Jasper didn’t either so Clarke explained the rules. “Basically a member of the group/circle whatever says a statement that they’ve never done and if you’ve done it then you have to drink. Got it?” 

Monty came back with the moonshine and Clarke re-explained the rules and nominated Octavia to start- “Your idea, your turn” she said to the younger Blake.  
Octavia straighten up and announced, “Okay, I’m going to start easy. Never have I ever not had a sibling.” Bellamy chuckled and Clarke was surprised at how happy the sound was and even more surprised when she realised she wanted to hear it again and to be the reason for Bellamy’s laugh. Everyone apart from Bellamy drank and when Clarke met his gaze she looked up to see his trademark smirk playing on his lips. 

Going around in the circle Monty took his turn. “Never have I ever lived under the floor” in obvious retaliation for Octavia’s previous turn. Bellamy glared at Monty as Octavia took her drink from the bottle, coughing slightly at the moonshine’s strength. “Jasper, you’re up” Monty directed to the lanky boy on his left. “Ooh...err. Never have I partied with the Chancellor’s son”. Clarke rolled her eyes and drank. “You’re an asshole,” Clarke muttered. Bellamy went next, pushing his luck in order to work out more about the ice princess. “Never have I ever made out with the chancellor’s son.” Clarke bristled before taking the bottle as Octavia laughed and Bellamy’s smirk grew wider. Feeling the group’s eyes on hers she said, “Shut up we were childhood friends and I was like 15.” Bellamy muttered “whatever you say princess”. Raven shouted “MY TURN!” Ok, never have I ever had sex on earth.” Finn butted in “But you cant say that Raven? Because you have!” Raven laughed and said “Drink up I’m curious” and laughed even harder when everyone in the group drank. Bellamy growled as he saw Octavia drink as secretly as she could and then return trademarks Blake smirk seeing her brother’s livid expression. Finn, obviously still angry with Bellamy glared and said, “Never have I ever killed somebody” expecting for only Bellamy to drink but stuttered when he saw Clarke reaching for the bottle. 

Clarke’s expression hardened at Finn. Her annoyance clear when she added, “Never have I ever cheated on my girlfriend.” And a cruel smile appeared when Finn red-faced took a drink. Although she hated to drag Raven into Finn’s stupidity Clarke had had enough of Finn’s hovering, looking for chances to get back together. She’d rather be with Bellamy than Finn. Wait. What. Where did that come from? In the background of her thoughts she heard Bellamy laugh at Finn’s embarrassment as he commented, “Spacewalker you do the crime you pay the time or something.” As Octavia tried to swing the game back to light-heartedness she said, “Never have I ever had fantasies about Clarke Griffin”, which immediately earned her a light smack from Clarke and glares from around the circle. Clarke blushed as reluctantly Jasper, Monty, Finn and Raven drank. Bellamy sat there unmoving until Octavia glared at him until he took a large swig from the bottle. And then another. Raven shrugged as she saw Clarke’s surprised expression, “What? I like hot people.” 

Monty chose to take it a step further with “Never have I ever had fantasies about Bellamy Blake”. Octavia motioned throwing up as Clarke and Raven took a large swig and when Clarke took two more. Looking up she saw Bellamy staring intensely at her and they locked eyes until Monty cleared his throat and Clarke looked quickly back to her drink taking another sip trying to conceal her embarrassment. Jasper’s turn, “Never have I ever committed treason” Bellamy and Clarke both drank. Octavia piped up with a request to hear the story of her crime whilst Bellamy stared at Clarke attempting to get a hold on what she was feeling. Clarke stood up, swaying quickly “I don’t want to play anymore”; setting down her drink on a nearby metal table “I’m going back to my tent.” And quickly left the drop ship through the hatch and doors. Bellamy got up to follow her muttering, “I’m going to see if Princess is alright” and left as well. Leaving a stunned Octavia who turned to the rest of the group saying, “When did Bellamy start caring about Clarke’s feelings”? 

When he caught up with Clarke she was standing outside of camp standing by Wells and Charlotte’s unmarked graves sobbing quietly. Saying nothing Bellamy stood by her side and took her small, delicate hand in his large calloused fingers. If she was shocked she didn’t show it and they stood there for a few minutes, taking comfort in each other’s silence. Bellamy broke the quiet, softly saying “Come on Princess, let’s go back to the drop ship. Screw the Ark. What happened up there doesn’t have to follow us here.” Clarke looked up at him through her eyelashes and with her free hand wiped her eyes and nodded at him. They walked through camp and when they sat back down in the drop ship significantly closer than before still holding on to each other no one said anything. But Bellamy couldn’t keep the small smile off of his face.


	2. Seven Minutes in Heaven...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavia announces another camp game night and things get heated between Bellamy and Clarke during a game of 7 minutes in heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this new chapter! I added in Miller at the request of an anon so thank you for that suggestion.   
> See you at the bottom.

The days following what Octavia called “camp Game night” or what Jasper called “get Clarke drunk night” had been very uncomfortable in camp. Following Clark and Bellamy’s semi-emotional breakthrough their relationship had been strained. Clarke opted to communicating through Miller and Bellamy had been avoiding the drop ship. Neither of the pair knew what to make of their closeness and they both questioned where their increasing intimacy and trust in other was heading. Clarke rationalised the situation, convincing herself that she needed comfort and Bellamy supplied it because the camp couldn’t have their only medic falling apart. Bellamy told himself that she needed anybody and it didn’t matter that she allowed her walls down that the princess let herself be vulnerable around him. “It didn’t mean anything” they both swore to themselves. 

When Octavia suggested another Camp Game Night, Clarke agreed saying,  
“I could use a drink. Several really.” Octavia had just grinned and grabbed Miller by the hand, simultaneously inviting him and ordering him to gather everyone in the drop ship. As he left Octavia hissed at Clarke  
“What is going on with you and my brother?”  
“What? Nothing!” Clarke spluttered. Octavia narrowed her eyes at Clarke and replied “Because if there is and he’s being an ass about it, tonight would be the perfect opportunity to settle it. “ And with that she strutted off to the drop ship motioning to Clarke ‘see ya later’. 

Later that day after the sun had gone down the group settled in the drop ship, Clarke grasped her (significantly larger than last week’s) cup of moonshine as she had a feeling she was going to need it after Bellamy’s consistent odd behaviour and Octavia’s creepily cryptic message.  
“Blakes..” Clarke inwardly groaned. Bellamy was the last to join them, within seconds his hand reaching for the moonshine. Clarke reached at the same time and their hands met, their gazes met as Clarke looked up at Bellamy , startled, and he moved from her hand like it burned him. Only Octavia’s loud announcement diffused the tension as she told the group the game.  
“We will be playing Seven Minutes in Heaven!” 

Clarke and Bellamy both groaned at the younger Blake’s immaturity whilst Jasper and Monty roared with laughter.  
Finn piped up “How will you decide the turns?”.  
Clarke, seeing an opportunity to get as drunk as possible and to diffuse the tension offered a suggestion.  
“Somebody picks a number, the pair closest to that number go in the medical supply closet for 7 minutes.” 

Miller offered to judge that round as he chose 47. Finn offered 39 and Raven, even closer said 46. Whereas Clarke and Bellamy both offered 22 and smirked at each other when they said it simultaneously. Seven minutes later the pair emerged, Raven tugging at her shirt and Finn smoothing down his pants and clearing his throat. Clarke caught Bellamy’s eye and raised an eyebrow whilst he smirked at the pair. All awkwardness dissipated and they grinned at each other. Monty chose the next number, mentally saying “23”. As a joke both Bellamy and Clarke said their previous number 22.  
As Octavia grinned at their shocked faces she motioned them towards the closet. Clarke rolled her eyes as Bellamy stood up and reached for her hand, 

“Scared Princess?” Bellamy smirked. 

Clarke scoffed and took his hand, ignoring the happy feeling in her stomach and put it down to the booze. Taking an extra swig of her drink she followed Bellamy to the closet. 

As he closed the door, sealing out the whoops and cheers from Octavia and jasper, Clarke shifted on her feet, looking everywhere but at Bellamy. Bellamy took a step closer, and said “If you can’t handle it princess..”

Clarke cut him off by calling him an asshole and grabbing his neck to pull his face down to hers. AS she pulled back to see his shocked expression Bellamy pulled her back to him so she was pressed flush against him. Bellamy deepened the kiss, delving his tongue into her parted lips. Clarke moaned as Bellamy trailed his lips along her neck down to her collarbone. He nipped and sucked against her neck, leaving marks on her porcelain skin, his arousal increasing at the sound of her coming undone. Because of him. Not because of Spacewalker on any other of the 100, him. Clarke raked his back with her fingernails, moving to push of his jacket and tugging on the hem of his shirt to pull it off. Stepping back Bellamy pulled of his shirt, his eyes taking Clarke in. Her mussed up hair and flushed cheeks, he thought to himself that she’s never looked more beautiful. 

Bellamy tugged off Clarke’s shirt, his deft fingers moving up and down her spine making her shiver. Bellamy pushed her against the door and Clarke used the opportunity to hook her legs around his hips, pushing him against her. She rolled her hips against him and revelled in the guttural moan she elicited from him. As Bellamy began to skirt his fingers along the hem of her underwear a loud knock interrupted them from their reverie. Clarke flushed and looked down, untangling her legs from him, she immediately missed the feeling his body against her, pressing her into the cold metal. Before exiting the closet she grabbed him closer for a rough kiss and pulling away she got re-dressed. As they returned to the group, neither of them had another turn and they caught each other’s gaze several times that evening. 

After the game Bellamy walked her back to her tent, checking that there was no body around he pulled her close to him for a kiss. Her lips parted and sighed contently against his tender touch. Clarke tangled her hands in his hair deepening the kiss before quickly pulling away and walking back to her tent.  
“Good talking business with you, co-leader” Clarke said with a wry smile.

“ Same time and place tomorrow princess?” Bellamy replied with a smirk. 

With a slight nod and grin Clark disappeared into her tent, leaving Bellamy alone in the middle of camp a smile playing across his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, next chapter will be Truth or Dare! Please kudos/comment if you like and leave suggestions of characters/plots you'd like to see!   
> Lucy xxx


	3. Chapter 3- Questions (and answers.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Bellamy play a final game and reveal their answers to each others questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! This is the final chapter, happy reading and I'll see you at the bottom!

CHAPTER 3- Questions

Bellamy stood in the centre of camp, watching where Clarke’s retreated form had been. 

“Fuck.” He murmured to himself, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. Bellamy was speechless, a rarity in itself, as he made his way back to his tent.

As he entered his tent Bellamy saw he wasn’t alone. A tall, willowy brunette was draped across his bed. Not sparing the girl a second glance he mumbled, “Not tonight” to the girl. 

The girl huffed and stomped out of his tent leaving the leader alone. As Bellamy lay in his bed he felt strange, his body ached. Could it be longing? Or disappointment? That the girl that lay in his bed was brunette and her limbs were sinewy and angled instead of blonde waves and soft curls. Bellamy groaned and turned off his makeshift light waiting for sleep to take him from his racing thoughts. 

 

As the morning light streamed through Clarke’s tent her thoughts raced to the night before. Her bold words and brash promises haunted her. What if Bellamy didn’t really like her and just saw her as an easy fuck? Fuck. She liked him. Her tent felt too big and her body felt cold as she realised that she missed him. Clarke missed Bellamy, his mop of brown curls and dappled freckles. She missed the way his arms had encircled her, making her feel safe.

Clarke went about her daily routine. She worked in the med bay, tending to the cuts and scrapes that were results of working on the wall, she sewed the injuries that came from adolescents handling weapons and she threw herself into the welcome distraction. Later in the afternoon she spotted the familiar face of Miller. Jogging up to him she offered to cover his guard shift as she could use the extra time alone. 

Clarke climbed the ladder to the platform high in the trees, from this position she was hidden from the rest of camp. Sitting here she wasn’t camp medic or co-leader and she could finally relax. Revelling in the quiet Clarke began to slip into sleep when she was interrupted by a shout. 

“Miller!” Somebody called up her tree.  
“Miller?” The voice continued. Clarke, wanting to keep her peace, turned away from the noise and nestled back into her spot. 

The voice grew louder and Clarke heard footsteps ascending the ladder to the platform. 

“Miller?” The voice was quieter now as they neared Clarke, still hidden from camp. “Miller have you seen Clarke?”   
Clarke recognised the low velvet undertones of the voice and poked her head into sight and was met with the sight of a flustered Bellamy.   
“Clarke?” Bellamy remarked surprised, “What are you doing here?”

“I took Miller’s shift, is something wrong?” Clarke answered.   
“Yes something’s wrong. You’ve been avoiding me.”   
Clarke snorted. “I’m not, I’m just not ready to have that conversation.”

“Well, me neither, but we should. So that’s why I bought this.” Bellamy said and pulled out two cups and a flask out of his side pouch. “Thought we could use a little liquid courage princess”. He smirked.

Clarke laughed and rolling her eyes said, “What did you have in mind?”  
“We are playing Questions” Bellamy replied.  
“How do you play that?”  
“You drink and ask each other questions, that’s it.” Bellamy replied and smirked at Clarke’s deadpan expression. “I’ll go first then, start off easy. What’s your favourite thing to draw?”

Clarke drank and answered “Faces.” And Bellamy could’ve sworn he saw a faint blush appear on her cheeks.   
“My turn, why did you call your sister Octavia?” Clarke could’ve sworn that it was Bellamy's turn to blush as he sheepishly told her about his childhood love of roman mythology and history. Bellamy turned red even faster when Clarke laughed teasingly. 

“Okay, okay. Time to step it up a notch” Bellamy said, eager to hide his embarrassment. 

“Why did you sleep with Finn?”  
Clarke coughed and spluttered on the shot that was about to pass her lips. She smacked Bellamy and downed the drink, and another before pausing and answering. They’d already progressed so much why shouldn’t she tell the truth? She trusted him. Clarke trusted Bellamy, not just with the camp but also with herself. With her own feelings. Clarke took a deep breath and turned to Bellamy,

“To feel something. For so long all I’ve felt is anger, at the Ark, my mom, Wells, even you. Finn distracted me I guess.” Looking up she saw Bellamy’s intense gaze, but Clarke had more to say. 

“On the Arc I was somebody, I had an apprentice, a family, friends but they all disappeared one by one. Down here I’m a medic, useful. I don’t have feelings down here. Finn made me feel something other than the loneliness of Earth.” 

“Clarke you’re more than a medic.” Bellamy replied, attempting to stress her importance to their survival. His survival, his happiness. “You keep this camp grounded but more importantly you make us happy. I’ve never seen Octavia smile so much and for that you have my gratitude.”

“I don’t want your gratitude Bellamy, I..”  
“You what, princess?” Bellamy yearned to know what his princess was thinking.   
Clarke’s eyes welled up and she blinked in an attempt to hide her tears.   
“Next question, please.” Her voice thick with emotion.  
“Do you regret last night?”  
“No! I mean, no.” Clarke hurried to put Bellamy’s insecurities at rest. Looking down she asked, “Do you?” Clarke prepared herself for rejection; fearful of his silence she willed her eyes to meet his. But she wasn’t prepared for the intensity or dare she say longing? That she found there. 

“I don’t regret it Clarke. You’re stubborn, you’ve got a bad sense of humour, we argue over everything but I like you. I find myself wanting to make you laugh. For god’s sake I missed you today!” Bellamy spat out, exasperated.

Clarke whispered, “I missed you too.” She moved closer to his face and pulled him down to her, placing a soft kiss on his mouth. She filled the kiss with all the emotions she was too scared to say. Finding courage from Bellamy’s ardent response she moved her mouth to his ear. 

“I want to be with you.” She pulled back and held his face in her hands.   
“And not because I’m drunk but because I’m falling for you. Hard” Before she was barely finished Bellamy had pulled her closer to him and was trailing kisses along her jaw to her ear and whispered. 

“I’m falling for you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was so fluffy I think I've got toothache. Ouch.   
> Thank you to everyone who reviewed/kudos(ed?). I loved writing this fic and hopefully I write another soon. 
> 
> Love, Lucy xx

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment/kudos if you liked it. I might turn this into a multichapter fic if I get enough interest :)


End file.
